worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tie/FB
Background As a the surviving descendant organization of the Galactic Empire, the First Order has maintained the same military doctrine when it comes to it's fighters. With the deployment of the Tie/FO, Tie/SF, Tie/FI and Tie/VN, it therefore comes as no surprise that they deployed a bomber designated the the Tie/FB. Unlike the it's preceding design, this bomber was very capable and could defend itself very well reducing the need for escorts to accompany it. It's increased firepower, armour and shielding, make this ship a significant threat to any ships that encounter it. Affiliation: First Order Ship Type: Tie/FB First Order Bomber Class: Assault Fighter/Bomber Manufacturer: Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems Crew: 2, Pilot and weapons officer/gunner MDC BY LOCATION: 1* Main Hull - 850 Cockpit - 225 Sensor/Communications Array - 120 Weapon Pod (Modular) - 750 Dual Laser Cannon - 125 Blasters (2) - 65 ea Dual Turbolaser - 200 Belly Turret - 150 Ordnance Launcher - 220 Bomb Chute - 240 Solar Panels (2) 300 ea Engines (2) 175 ea 2* Shields - 250 per side (1500 total) AR - 16 Armour - Ignores attacks from up to and including the equivalent of 40mm rounds NOTES*: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shield regenerate at a rate of 50mdc per melee SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1050kph, mach 8 if shields are up Maximum Range: Can operate up to 3 days under normal conditions. Combat ops will reduce this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 11.9m Height: 5.9m Width: 9.6m Weight: 38 tons Cargo: 25 tons if weapon pod is empty otherwise, 90kg WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Dual Laser Cannon PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 6.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3.0km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 single blast, 6d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Dual Heavy Laser Cannon Turret (belly turret) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 6.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3.0 km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to weapon officers attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Blasters (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Personnel SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 4.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.0km DAMAGE: 2d4x10 single blast, 4d4x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Dual Turbolaser PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 8.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 4.0 km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Ordnance Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km (proton torpedoes), 12km (concussion missiles), 16km Assault missiles) RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km (proton torpedoes), 6km (concussion missiles), 8km Assault missiles) DAMAGE: 9d6x10 (proton torpedoes), 8d6x10 (Concussion missiles), 2d4x100 (Assault missiles) RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time equal to weapon officers attacks attacks PAYLOAD: 16 proton torpedoes, 24 concussion missiles, or 8 assault missiles BONUSES: +5 strike WEAPON: Bomb Bay PRIMARY PURPOSE: Bombardment SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fortification RANGE - SPACE: N/A RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: N/A DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to weapon officers attacks PAYLOAD: 10 Proton bombs BONUSES: +3 strike Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training and combat flying SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 25 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 3 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG books various Star Wars reference books various Wookieepedia EC Henry video on youtube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJTYgbbNaiY&t=143s